Once Loved
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: I loved him first, I loved him always. How could he break my heart' Leah/Sam/Emily


_Title: Once Loved  
Pairing: Leah/Sam/Emily  
**Raiting: PG-13**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ;) _

* * *

_It doesn't matter what I want, It doesn't matter what I need. It doesn't matter if I cry, doesn't matter if I bleed. Feel the sting of tears; falling on this face you've loved for years.  
Alison Krauss- It doesn't matter_

"Sam?" I looked around my bedroom, knowing he would be in there. "Come on this isn't funny" I hissed low enough so my parent's wouldn't hear. I know they wouldn't like the idea of their teenage daughter's boyfriend sneaking in her room at night. I walked over to the open window, he had to be here.

"BOO" I felt hand clamp over my mouth before I could scream, hearing his laugh, my heart nearly melted.

"Sam you jerk" I said once he let go of me, though there was a small smile on my face. "That so wasn't funny" I said in my stern voice.

_I miss you, you big jerk._

"Really, Cause I thought that was pretty funny" He pulled me towards him, kissing my neck. I felt my heart speed up. God the effect this man has on me.

"Well-" I said slowly, trying to make the words come out "No one asked you what you thought"

"Oh really?" He smiled down at me before his lips landed on mine.

"Mmmhmm" I said into his lips. His kiss was pure passion, making me knee's weak. I was about to fall, until he picked me up into his arms.

_My hero, my everything._

I thought as he laid me down on my bed. "I can't wait till I make you Mrs. Sam Uley" He whispered into my ear as he began unbuttoning my shirt.

I could feel the pressure of what was coming building in my stomach.

_I love you._

My shaky hands lifted up his gray T-shirt, does he know how hard even this task is? I felt how warm his well defined chest was. I couldn't believe how much he has grown in the last few weeks, how much more amazing his body could possibly get.

"Make love to me" I said as I looked into his eyes seeing the surprise in them. I blushed, moving my head to lay a gentle kiss on his now naked shoulder.

"I love you Leah"

_I know_

My lips met his in a hungry impact. His hands roamed down my sides, his fingers pulling down the edges of my pajama pants. I lifted up my butt helping him with the task.

His large warm hands rested on my lower stomach, he looked me into my eyes and smiled.

"Promise me that when we have our babies, There'll be beautiful as their mother"

I smiled up at him, trying my hardest not to cry. "Only if you promise that they'll have your heart" I rested my hand over his heart.

_I can't wait to start my life with you_

"Leah"

I rolled over pushing the covers off of me.

_Its hot, very hot_.

"Leah, baby?"

"Sam?" I whispered as I looked up. I saw his face next to mine, it looked as if sweat was dripping down him.

"Whats wrong?" my voice was horse.

"I'm feeling a little weird. I think I should go home" He said as he put his pants on, leaving his shirt off.

"Do you need me to drive you?"

He smiled at me "No. Go back to bed I'll come by tomorrow okay?" He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Goodnight beautiful" He took off out the window, leaving a smile on my face. It wasn't long before sleep found me again, and it was even shorter time till I wrapped the blankets around me in a cold slumber

"He has to come back! Don't you get it mom! He wouldn't just leave! Not like this!"

_Not with out me_.

"Something is wrong! I know there is!" Why couldn't she understand that. She said nothing to me, just watched me silently with pity in her eyes. I stormed off to my room.

"He wouldn't leave," I said, seeing seth coming out of the bathroom. I shook my head, "He wouldn't leave me." I marched into my room, slaming the door shut.

_I should have went with him,_

"Please come back," I cried buring my face into the shirt he had left, sitting down on the bed. "I need you."

_I need you sam_

"Leah" I looked up at my mom who was standing in my doorway

"Yeah" my voice was still shaky, still after all these weeks he hasn't returned home.

"He's back" I looked up at her, I could see the faint smile on her face.

_He's back, he didn't leave me._

"Where..."

"He's home"

It wasn't long before I was running out of the house, I had to get to him. I had to see him, I had to make sure he was okay.

"Sam!" I yelled as I reached his family's property. I ran up his walkway, up the steps. My fist pounded on the door! "SAM!" I screamed again, there wasn't enough time to scream again until the door opened.

There he was, standing there. I threw myself into his arms. My tears gave out. He was back, I had him in my arms.

_I love you, I love you._

"Leah" his voice was hushed, there was so much pain behind it. "Shhh, don't cry, please don't cry I'm okay" His words were soothing, but his voice wasn't.

_Something was wrong._

"Sam what happened" I shook my head, tears still falling "Where did you go?" My body was shaking with a mixture of stress and joy.

"Leah, I have to... too talk to you"

"Of course you do, you stupid, stupid boy. Why did you leave me like that?" Now that I seen him, Now that I knew he was okay I got angry. For the first time I got angry,.

Why did you leave me?

"Leah..."

"You listen to me Sam Uley you will not leave me again. Do you hear me?"

_I can't live without you._

"Yeah" he said softly as I wrapped my arms around him, knowing I would never let him go; Not in this lifetime or the next.

_We're meant to be together_.

"Sam" I asked over the phone, which seemed to be the only way I could talk to him lately. "Why can't you come over?"

"I just don't feel to good Leah." He did sound tired, was I wrong for wanting to be with him? Was it wrong to want him with me.

"Oh." was all I could say, I heard him sigh.

"Maybe we could get together tomorrow have lunch?"

"I'd like that, but Emily is coming over"

"Who?"

"Emily?" I rolled my eyes, "my cousin, you meet her last year during Christmas"

"Oh, I don't remember... I guess maybe another-"

"NO! Emily's cool, You'll like her. Plus she'll probably end up hanging out with Seth"

_I need to see you._

"I'll be over there around lunch time."

"I love you Sam" I said into the dialing tone.

_I love you_

_I miss you_

_I need you_

"God Emily! Why won't he even call me?" I looked at my cousin with tears falling out of my eyes. The only thing I could be grateful for was that she was staying with me while my parent's were away.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She put her arms around me.

"I'm so so sorry Leah" I heard her voice break.

I cried into her shoulder thinking of how everything changed, how he'd been so distant after he'd gotten back home, and even more distant after that lunch we had three weeks ago.

I kept on crying until finally my tears put me to sleep.

I felt the wind blow across my face. I slowly opened my eyes to my darken room. "Leah?" I lifted my head up and seen Sam standing there next to my bed.

"Sam" I felt him move across the room, till he was closer to the window.

"What's going on" I said in my sleepy voice.

"We need to talk Leah" his voice was strong, yet there was a hint of something else in it? Something that made me sit straight up, rubbing my eyes.

"What's going on?" I was fully awake now, my heart was racing my blood pulsing through my veins.

"Leah..."

_Oh god no_

"Sam, Whatever it is. We can get through this together." my voice was barely a whisper, I wasn't even sure he heard me.

"We can't... I can't"

_NO NO NO NO NO_

"Sam you don't know what your talking about... I mean, You just need time. You just need to talk to me, to tell me what's wrong. I'll help you, I'll fix it" I was going into a panic.

"You can't fix it Leah" his voice was tired.

_Yes I can, you belong with me._

"You don't know that. You haven't even given me a chance Sam. You hardly talk to me" I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes as a small part of me wished this was a nightmare. "Don't do this Sam. Don't throw us away. We have plans. We have a future" I looked into his eyes and saw nothing familiar.

_What happened_

"No we don't" He sounded so sure, so positively sure.

I got out of bed and walked towards him, "How can you say that? You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"How? How could you Sam"

"Cause damn it I do"

"HOW!"

"GOD DAMNIT! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE OKAY!"

_No, no no no no no NO!_

"What are you talking about?" I backed away from him. My body shaking with fear. He's lying, I know he's lying. This was a trick, something else happened. Someone was after him and he didn't want me to get hurt, he wanted to protect me. He loves me.

"Leah..."

_oh god._

"Who?"

"Leah, please. It doesn't matter. I never meant to hurt you, you have to know this all was out of my control"

"Who?"

"Leah"

"DAMNIT WHO!"

"Emily"

"What?"

_oh god. No no no no no._

"Leah I'm sorry"

"Get out"

"Are you okay?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I don't know how it happened, but the photo frame that was on my dresser was nowin my hand and being chucked across the room at Sam. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID BASTERD!" I yelled at him as he went to the window.

"I'm Sorry" he whispered, not even looking at me before he left.

"I HATE YOU SAM ULEY! I HATE YOU"

I kept shouting at him till I couldn't see him anymore. I ran to the window slaming shutting it. Tears were flying out of my eyes, faster then they ever had before. I slid down to the cold floor.

"I hate you, I hate you. I hate you!" I kept saying over and over again before screaming "DAMN IT! I HATE YOU"

_I love you_

* * *

_Review & show you're support for Leah. ;) _


End file.
